Xana's attack
by Lyoko'sPrincess
Summary: when someone steps out of the scaners one night, he is out for revenge against yumi odd ulrick jeramie. but first he needs to get help to get the one he just adores.....Yumi but will ulrick let him get her? (UxY)
1. Xana's control

X.a.n.a.'s control  
  
It was late one night when the lights started to flicker at the factory. Down stairs in the scanner room one of the scanners open. Out stepped a person. He had dark brown eyes, pure black hair and was about 5' 7''. "I did it." he said "I materialized myself a body. Now the world shall now fear the name X.a.n.a." X.a.n.a. was now walking out of the factory. "Wait until the kids find out that I am not in Lyoko any more. I shall eliminate them one at a time but first i will get help to take out the one i just adore..... Yumi. Once i have her out of the way Ulrick will be angry and sad and wouldn't be able to fight and would just be waiting to die."(a/n i made Yumi now living at the school like the rest.) X.a.n.a. had just walked into the dorms. He found Theo's room and walked in it. Theo woke up.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Theo asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare" X.a.n.a. answered. He picked Theo up by the collar of his shirt and gazed into his eyes. "You will help me get Yumi and you will do anything I ask." He ordered. His eyes were now red.  
  
"I will help you get Yumi and I will do anything you say." Theo responded in a trance. His eyes were now just as red as X.a.n.a.'s.  
  
"Good. Now you will continue what you were doing." He put him down on his bed and left the school. 


	2. Terrible morning

the next day  
  
"Odd!" screamed Ulrick. "Wake up!"  
  
"What wrong. Is everything o.k.?" Odd asked waking up in a hurry.  
  
"Of course everything is ok i thought you might wanna eat some breakfast before we go to class."  
  
"k but next time done give me a heart attack."  
  
"Well lets go and meet Yumi and Jeramie." Ulrick said blushing when he said Yumi's name.  
  
"Ok lover boy." Odd replied making Ulrick blush even more. He and Yumi were now girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
cafeteria   
  
"Hey guys." said Yumi. She blushed when she saw Ulrick.  
  
"Hi" Ulrick said. while carrying his food to the table and sat down. Odd followed with his huge breakfast plate full of food.  
  
"Hello Ulrick dear." said Sissy. "Why don't you come sit with me instead of these losers?"  
  
"Do you really want that answered Sissy?" replied Ulrick. Yumi, Jeramie, Odd ,and him laughed. Sissy walked away once again being rejected by Ulrick.  
  
"So let me guess Einstein, You are working on a materializion program for Aelita." Odd said.  
  
"Yah" Jeramie answered blushing.  
  
"Awwww how cute. He is blushing just like Ulrick was when he mention Yumi's name." Odd Stated. Ulrick stomped on his foot. "OWWWW!" Then Theo came by.  
  
"I love you Yumi. You WILL be mine." Theo said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Sorry Theo I'm Ulrick's girlfriend. I'm his." Yumi replied.  
  
"That wasn't a question Yumi. You WILL be mine weather you like or not. I WILL have you." Theo yelled at her. Yumi was scared and she was shacking.  
  
"Leave her alone Theo!" Yelled Ulrick. He was now up out of his set staring at Theo ready to fight. Jim came up to them  
  
"Do we have a problem here boys?" Asked Jim.  
  
"No, Theo was just leaving. Right Theo?" Said Ulrick.  
  
"Right" said Theo. Jim walked away. Theo just started to walk away when he turned around and said "Ulrick can't be around you all the time Yumi. And the moment he is gone you WILL be mine." then he continued on walking away. The class bell rang and everyone walked away to there classes. 


	3. Theo attacks

after class  
  
Yumi was meeting the boys at the bench like she does every day.  
  
At the bench. "Do you think it is X.a.n.a. doings?" ask Ulrick.  
  
"I don't know how he could of but he might be doing this." Jeramie replied.  
  
"Even if X.a.n.a. was doing this Theo had some nerve to say that to Yumi, i mean she was so scared she could walk straight. Thank goodness Ulrick walked her to class." Odd said making Ulrick blush a bit. Yumi walked out of class and started toward the bench. But Theo was there waiting for her. She didn't notice him at first but he walked behind her.  
  
"Hello Yumi my dear." Theo said. Yumi turned around and saw him. "I have been waiting for you Yumi. I don't like to wait." Now Theo was mad. Yumi was getting scared again. Then Theo slapped her hard on her face and she fell. Her face started to bleed. She got up and ran around the corner towards the bench.  
  
"Hey there's Yumi." said Jeramie.  
  
"Why is she running?" asked Odd. Then Theo came around the corner and grabbed Yumi.  
  
"Give me a kiss, baby." Theo said.  
  
"Get off of me you jerk!" Yumi screamed and kick him in the shin. He let go and she ran toward Ulrick. Theo grabbed her again. "Ulrick! Help!" Screamed Yumi. Ulrick came running over followed by Jeramie and Odd. Ulrick gave Theo a black eye. Theo ran away before Ulrick could punch him again. Yumi was crying.  
  
"Are you ok Yumi? What did he -----" Ulrick saw the blood. "YUMI YOUR BLEEDING."  
  
"We should take her to the infirmary." Jeramie said.  
  
"Yea. She needs a big band-aid." said Odd.  
  
"I'll take her. You guys go back to class." said Ulrick.  
  
"Ok" answered Jeramie and Odd.  
  
the infirmary  
  
"Oh what happened here!" said Dorothy.  
  
"Yumi was attack by a guy that wouldn't leave her alone." explained Ulrick.  
  
"Oh my! Well i have someone to attend to in the other room so Ulrick could you get her all fixed up please?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Sure." He took Yumi into the other room and closed the door. He got a band-aid and a damp cloth. He wiped the blood off her face.  
  
"It's ok Yumi. He is gone now." said Ulrick.  
  
"I'm scared that he might come again." said Yumi.  
  
"I won't let him." replied Ulrick. The he rocked her side to side and whispered...."I won't let him." Then he put the band-aid on her face. Yumi started to blush. Ulrick started to blush too. The door started to open.  
  
"Ok so how is everything?" Asked Dorothy. She walked in and looked at the band-aid Making sure he didn't put it on wrong. (a/n I don't know how you could put a band-aid on wrong)  
  
"Good." Replied Yumi.  
  
"Now everything looks fine, except the fact that your still shacking a bit. I think i am going to send you back to class. Ulrick could you walk her there? Just in case that guy attacks her again." Asked Dorothy very concerned.  
  
"Sure." He answer very fast. They were just walking out the room when Dorothy said.  
  
"Oh wait you two. Here are your notes to get back to class. And Yumi do you have a room mate?" Dorothy once again asked.  
  
"No why?" answer and asked Yumi.  
  
"Because Ulrick is going to be sleeping in your room tonight. Just to make sure that guy doesn't come back. Are you ok with that Ulrick?"  
  
"Yea." He replied.  
  
"In that case give this note to Jim." Dorothy told them. They got the note and walked out of the infirmary. Ulrick walked Yumi back to class.  
  
"Um Ulrick? I was wondering if you could pick me up after class?" Asked Yumi blushing.  
  
"Ok." He replied. "Don't even walked out of the class room until I get there."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Yumi said as she was walking into her classroom. Ulrick went back to his class. But no one notice Theo around the corner listening to every word they said.  
  
"So that how it going to be, Eh? Well lets just see how X.a.n.a. likes that." Theo said to him self walking out the door. 


	4. Sleepover

behind the school  
  
Theo walks up to X.a.n.a. and told him what happen at the infirmary and the walk to class.  
  
"Ah!" X.a.n.a. screamed with furry. "With Ulrick around protecting her there is no way to get her unless... when she goes home tomorrow for dinner." X.a.n.a. explain his plan to Theo.  
  
"That will work master." said Theo. Then the bell rang Theo went back to Yumi's class. Yumi was inside the room waiting for Ulrick to come. Soon everyone left and Yumi was alone. She notice that Theo was walking into the room. "Hello Yumi. Once again I had wait. And once again i hated it." He started to walk towards her. Yumi walked backwards until she reached the wall. Theo raised his hand ready to slap her When Ulrick ran into the room grabbed his hand twisted it causing Theo to fall with pain.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Yumi. You ok?" Asked Ulrick.  
  
"Yea. Thanks." She said. They walked over Theo and went to Ulrick's and Odd's room to get Ulrick's stuff.  
  
"Hey buddy where are you going?" asked Odd.  
  
"I'm getting my stuff to sleep in Yumi's room tonight." Ulrick said.  
  
"Awwwwwwww!" Odd said making both Yumi and Ulrick blush.  
  
"Ulrick is only sleeping over just in case Theo comes while I'm sleeping." Yumi explained.  
  
"Right Romeo and Juliet." Odd sarcastically saying.  
  
"Yea do me a favor and don't die at the end." Jeramie added. Odd gave Jeramie a high five. "Anyway Aelita found 12 activated towers. She looking to see if there is any more."  
  
"Ok keep us posted." Said Yumi as she and Ulrick went to her room. When they got there she found a note on her door. It read.....  
  
Sleep with your eyes open Yumi dear.  
  
---- Theo 


	5. Romeo and Juliet

"Don't worry Yumi I won't let him hurt you." Ulrick said to clam Yumi down. Then they walked into her room. There was two beds. It was time for bed.  
  
"Ulrick?" Yumi nervously said.  
  
"Yes Yumi?" He asked.  
  
"Thanks." She said blushing.  
  
"Anytime Yumi." Ulrick responded. He went up to Yumi and kissed her on the lips. "Good Night."  
  
"Good night." Yumi and Ulrick went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning  
  
"Ulrick? Wake up." Yumi said in the sweetest voice.  
  
"Did i over sleep again?" Ulrick asked.  
  
"No. We are supposed to meet the others for breakfast today besides today is Friday the best day of the week." Yumi said.  
  
"ok lets go!" Ulrick jumped up and said.  
  
"Well some one had a good night sleep." Yumi joked.  
  
"Yea its the first time in months i didn't have to use earplugs." Ulrick said making Yumi laugh.  
  
Caferteria  
  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet did you get a good night sleep." Odd teased.  
  
"I see that you two are still alive." Jeramie once again added. Odd give Jeramie another high five.  
  
"Ha ha very funny." Yumi said. Theo walked up to Yumi.  
  
"Did you get my message, Yumi?" Theo asked. There was no answer. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Go away Theo." Ulrick said stepping in front of Yumi.  
  
"Yea make like an egg and beat it." Jeramie said.  
  
"Yea make like a leaf and leave." Odd said Theo walked away.  
  
"ODD! WHAT KIND OF LINE IS 'make like a leaf and leave'" Jeramie said to Odd.  
  
"Well you took my line." Jeramie and Odd laughed.  
  
"Yumi you ok?" Ulrick asked her. Yumi look nervous.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." Yumi replied putting on a little fake smile. But she wasn't fine at all. She was the opposite of fine. Yumi felt awful. 'Why is Theo doing this to me?' Yumi wondered. Then the bell rung. Everyone was going to class. Ulrick once again walked her to her class.  
  
After the day was over  
  
Ulrick pick Yumi up from class and walked back to her dorm.  
  
"Hi Yumi. Hi Ulrick. We got a problem." It was Jeramie. "I just contacted Aelita and she can't find X.a.n.a. anywhere."  
  
"Where could he have gone." Asked Ulrick.  
  
"I don't know but keep your guard-up. Meanwhile Aelita is de-activating all of the 12 towers she found."  
  
"Ok" Yumi said. Jeramie left. Yumi and Ulrick got into Yumi's room. She put her stuff down. And then they walked to Jeramie's room.  
  
"Well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet. Doing ok?" Odd teased. Jeramie turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"yea." Ulrick said.  
  
"Well i got to go home for dinner but i will be back after ok?" Yumi said.  
  
"Ok" The boys replied. But when she turned around to walk out the door Theo was standing there. Yumi froze.  
  
"How bout we walk you home." Ulrick said.  
  
"Yea this place is boring." Odd added.  
  
"We need to get fresh air anyway." Jeramie also added.  
  
"Ok." Yumi said with a happy voice. Theo walked away. The boys sneaked out and walked Yumi to her house. After 1/8 of a mile walk they got to Yumi's house.  
  
"You are at your castle Juliet." Ulrick said to Yumi making Odd and Jeramie laugh. Yumi smiled.  
  
"O departing is such great sorrow." Yumi responded making Odd and Jeramie laugh even more. "I will come back after dinner ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ulrick said. Yumi leaned over and kiss Ulrick.  
  
"Bye Romeo."  
  
"Bye Juliet." Yumi walked into the house.  
  
"Wow lover boy what have you been up to?" Odd teased while laughing. Ulrick was blushing.  
  
"We'll make fun of Ulrick later. But now we got to go back to the school before Jim finds out we're missing." Jeramie said. They ran back to the school and into their rooms. But in the bushes by Yumi's house was Theo and he was watching and listening to every thing that happened.  
  
"Now all I have to do is wait for Yumi to go back to the school where she would be walking all alone. And I will be waiting to get her." Theo thought. 


	6. The Fight

After dinner  
  
"Wow! Great dinner mom." Yumi said. She looked at her clock. "Seven already! I got to go."  
  
She started out the door when her mom said "Call me when you get to the school."  
  
"Ok! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love ya!" Yumi shouted as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Ahh she is out of the house. Now to call X.a.n.a. and tell him. Theo thought as he was following her. He got out his cellphone and called X.a.n.a.  
  
"She is walking alone back to the school." Theo reported to X.a.n.a.  
  
"Good. You know what to do." X.a.n.a. said with a good attitude.  
  
"K" Theo put away his cell phone and continued to follow Yumi.  
  
'Why am I scared of Theo!' Yumi was thinking to herself. 'Ulrick and I practice fighting everyday but when I see Theo I forget everything. Why?' She just couldn't tell why until she notice...'His eyes seem to look a little red. I know its X.a.n.a.'  
  
"But why has X.a.n.a. takin over Theo's body and why does he want me?" Yumi said aloud. She was right at the school entrence when Theo answered her question.  
  
"Because X.a.n.a. just adores you Yumi. And he need help from me to bring you to him." Yumi reach for her cell phone but Theo knock it out of her hand.  
  
"Don't get scared. Don't get scared." Yumi wispered to herself. Trying to clam down.  
  
"But you are scared Yumi. And no matter how hard you try you will always be scared of me. Now you can make this easy and come with me to X.a.n.a. or we can do this the hard way." Theo reached for Yumi's hand but she punched him in his black eye. He fell over with pain. But he got up fast and slam her into the cement wall. (a/n i know that they are out side but there is a wall between the school and out side the school.) When he slamed her she also hit her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yumi screamed with pain. But she got up and almost fell down because she was dizzy. Theo walked towards her. "Get away from me Theo."  
  
Theo sighed "Always the hard way." He was about to knock her out when Yumi kick him in the stomic. Theo had the wind kicked out of him.  
  
"Ulrick taught me that you jerk." Yumi yelled trying to walk to the entrance of the school. She was still scared of Theo though. Then someone walked infront of Yumi carrying at baseball bat.  
  
"Hello Yumi dear. Did you miss me?" He said.  
  
"X.a.n.a.?" Yumi question. It was X.a.n.a.  
  
"Right again Yumi. How bout a kiss?" X.a.n.a. Asked  
  
"Never you jerk." Yumi said leaning against the wall still being dizzy.  
  
"Come with me Yumi." X.a.n.a. said.  
  
"No!" Yumi Screamed.  
  
"That wasn't a question Yumi." X.a.n.a. laughed and hit Yumi on the head with the baseball bat. Yumi fell over being knocked out. X.a.n.a. picked her up. Theo walked over.  
  
"Everything is going as plan, Theo." X.a.n.a. told him. "Now lets go to my hide out and see how the Ulrick and the others like what I have done." X.a.n.a. walked away with Yumi in his hands and Theo followed. 


	7. Where's Yumi?

In X.A.N.A.'s hideout  
  
"Theo I need you to go back where we took Yumi and get her cell phone. We can't let those boys find it." X.A.N.A. ordered.  
  
"Yes master." Theo responded and left to get her cell phone. Yumi was still knocked out.  
  
"Now I have you Yumi and Ulrich isn't here to help you." X.A.N.A. said laughing. He had laid Yumi down on the bed beside him. "I got you a nice spaghetti strap black dress that I know you would just love." He dressed Yumi up like a doll and he burn her old out fit in the fire. Then he put a weird looking collar on Yumi. Theo came back with Yumi's cell phone.  
  
"Here you got master." Theo handed X.A.N.A. Yumi's cell phone. He looked at Yumi. "That is a pretty dress you put on Yumi."  
  
"Yes I know." He commented. "Now lets just have a little fun with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeramie."  
  
At Jeramie's dorm  
  
"Where do you think Yumi is?" Ulrich asked. It was 10 pm. and Yumi should be back by now.  
  
"Calm down Ulrich she probly fell alseep at her house." Jeramie was saying while typing on his computer.  
  
"Yea Romeo, Juleit will be back in your arms in the morning." Odd teased.  
  
"Maybe I should call her mom real quick." Ulrich suggested.  
  
"Ok shoot yourself." Odd said again. Ulrich called Yumi's mom.  
  
"Hi I was just wondering if Yumi was there." Ulrich said very concerned.  
  
"You mean that Yumi isn't there. She left three hours ago to go back to school." Yumi's mom said. Staring to sound worried.  
  
"We will look for her. You stay there just in case she comes back." Ulrich said and hung up the phone. "Yumi isn't at home she left three hours ago to come back. We have to go find her." He told Odd and Jeramie.  
  
"Right." Both Jeramie and Odd agreed. Then X.A.N.A. appeared on Jeramie's computer screan.  
  
"Let me save you the trouble Ulrick." X.A.N.A. said.  
  
"Who are you?" Odd asked.  
  
"X.A.N.A." Jeramie told Odd.  
  
"Very good Jeraimie." Theo commented from the back round.  
  
"Now I believe Yumi is gone. Isn't that right Ulrick?" X.A.N.A. was playing Ulrick's emotions.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Ulrick was now yelling at X.A.N.A.  
  
"Well why don't you look for your self." X.A.N.A. showed Yumi on the bed knocked out. "I put on a new outfit. Do you like it?" Ulrick loved it. But now wasn't the time. Then Yumi was waking up. She started to sit up.  
  
"Ow my head hurts." Yumi said in pain. "I don't remember wearing this outfit. Where am I?" She saw X.A.N.A. and Theo. Theo notice that Yumi was awake.  
  
"Look who finally woke up." Theo teased.  
  
"Ah! Yumi dear. How do you feel? Hope you didn't have nightmares." X.A.N.A. also teased. Theo and X.A.N.A. were laughing.  
  
"When you're around I always have nnightmares." Yumi commented. Theo and X.A.N.A. stopped laughing but you could hear Odd laughing in the backround. X.A.N.A. walked over and draged Yumi by her hair.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh" Yumi screamed. "My head! It burns."  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE X.A.N.A.!" Ulrich screamed. If Ulrich was by X.A.N.A. he would kill him. X.A.N.A. picked up Yumi's head up and ran his finger down the side of her face.  
  
"Such a pretty thing." X.A.N.A. complemented.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER X.A.N.A." Ulrich yelled with furry. "If you do anything bad to her you would wish you were never created."  
  
"Give me a kiss Yumi." X.A.N.A. got closer to Yumi ready to kiss her when she punched him and gave him a black eye. Theo picked up Yumi and pegged her against the wall. But she kick him in the ribs again.  
  
"I taught her that you jerk." Ulrich said. "Yumi are you ok?"  
  
"No. my head is killing me. Hey i know where I am. I am at the factory." When Yumi started to leave X.A.N.A. grabed a controller and pressed a button on it. The collar Yumi was wearing is a shock collar and was shocking her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yumi screamed in pain and fell on all fours. Theo got up and kick her in the ribs.  
  
"Now how do you like it." Theo laughed. Yumi was crying with pain.  
  
"YOU BETTER PRAY I NEVER FIND YOU THEO AND X.A.N.A. BECAUSE THE MOMENT I DO YOU WILL DIE." Ulrich once again screamed.  
  
"Well we are going to leave ba-bye." X.A.N.A. said as he turned off the computer. he picked up Yumi and put her in a bed. "now sleep tight and don't let the boys find you." 


	8. At the factory

A/n: Hi! Thanks for the great reviews. I Just want to tie up a few end here....... Yumi is scared of Theo b/c he reminds her of her dad (who beats her) X.A.N.A. didn't take her in lyoko b/c he wanted to have her in the real world. I Know it would be easier to take he in Lyoko but I want a little challege (Sry i cant spell) She does have her own moves which is going to be use in this chapter. I know X.a.n.a. is spelled X.A.N.A. and Ulrick is spelled Ulrich I Just get a little lazzy at times Sry now on with the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
In Jeramie's room.  
  
Jeramie got on the computer. "Aelita how many towers are left?"  
  
"Eight. Two in each region." Aelita responded.  
  
"Continue on de-acivateing the towers." He said and Aelita disappered from the screen to continue on de-activating the towers. Then Jeraime turn to see Ulrich.  
  
Ulrich was just standing there. Then he said, "Let's go get Yumi."  
  
"Yeah but where is she at." Odd questioned.  
  
"At the factory." Jeramie told Odd.  
  
"Thats right." Odd commented. They started out the door when Jim caught them.  
  
"And where do you think you all are going?" Jim questioned.  
  
"Um .....well..." Jeramie and Odd started. But Ulrich finished it.  
  
"Look Jim. I really don't have time for this. Jeramie, Odd and I need to go somewhere. You can punish us when we get back. But right now we're going." Ulrich told Jim and walked off. Jeramie and Odd followed. Jim stood there and pretened nothing happened.  
  
at the factory  
  
Yumi stared to wake up again. "So that is what the collar does." She was talking to her self.  
  
"It's called a shock collar. And I am guessing you know what happens when I press the button." It was X.A.N.A. He smiled at Yumi.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Yumi yelled at him.  
  
"(sigh) Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, I want YOU." X.A.N.A. said leaning close to her. "Do you like the dress I put you in?"  
  
"I hate it" Yumi told him. But she really liked it. But now wasn't the time. X.A.N.A. leaned really close to her.  
  
"I am going to kiss you now." He said.  
  
"No your not!" Yumi screamed. She stomped on his foot and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "I made up that move." X.A.N.A. was on the ground in pain. Theo walked in and saw X.A.N.A. on the floor.  
  
"Now some one didn't have a nice sleep." Theo teased. Now Yumi and Theo were in a fight. But Yumi wasn't doing so well because Theo knew all off her moves. Then X.A.N.A. got up and pegged Yumi on the wall. He kissed Yumi and then threw her to the ground. X.A.N.A. pressed the button and was shocking her. Yumi was now standing up screaming in pain.  
  
"AHHHH! WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?" Yumi screamed trying to get the collar off.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Because you would have to press the green button for it to come off." X.A.N.A. said laughing holding up the green button. Theo and X.A.N.A. were laughing hard at Yumi's screams of pain. Then X.A.N.A. stopped the shocking. Yumi fell to her knees leaning against the wall crying. "Now Yumi how bout another kiss? huh?" Yumi shock her head very fast not haveing the strangth to talk. "So you say no eh? Well I hope you enjoy the pain." He pressed the button again.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Yumi screamed.  
  
"YUMI!" A voice yelled from behind. Theo and X.A.N.A. turned around. It was Ulrich, and behind Ulrich was Jeramie, Odd, and Kiwi.  
  
"Get 'em Kiwi." Odd said. Kiwi ran and jumped on Theo. Odd and Jeramie followed. Ulrick went for X.A.N.A. They were in a big fight. But Ultich was better than X.A.N.A. Theo fell to the floor and so did X.A.N.A. Jeramie stoped the shocking and pressed the green button. Ulrich ran up to Yumi. She fainted and Ulrich caught her.  
  
"YUMI!" Ulrick yelled once again.  
  
Ulrich's Pov  
  
I pick Yumi up and ran back to Odd and I's dorm. I quickly put her on my bed. She just layed there.  
  
"Jeramie? Is Yumi gonna be ok?" Odd asked.  
  
"I dunno." Jeramie responded. That didn't make me any better. I should of known that Theo would be there waiting. '  
  
'How colud I be sooooo stupid' i asked myself. I made a fist and slamed it on the table next to my bed.  
  
"It's not your fault Ulrich." Jeramie said trying to calm me down.  
  
"I should of known that Theo would be there." I yelled. Then I pickedd Yumi up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Odd asked.  
  
"I am going to take Yumi to the infrimary. " I replied and ran to the infrimary with Yumi in my arms. 


	9. How's Yumi?

Ulrich Pov  
  
I ran Yumi right to the infrimary.  
  
at the infrimary.  
  
"DOROTHY!(a/n i think that is what the nurses name is)" I yelled. She came running in.  
  
"Whats the mat...." She saw Yumi in my arms. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"Umm.. Someone had put a ...um.. shock collar on her and she was..um..shock." I said. It was true I just left out Theo and X.A.N.A. The only important thing was that she bought the story.  
  
"Put Yumi on the bed in that room." She pointed out. I walked in and placed on the bed. Dorothy took her heartrate and blood pressure. "Thank god. She is fine. She only broke her arm and will be unconius(sp? a.k.a knocked out) for a while though. You can go back to your dorm now." She told me.  
  
"If it ok with you I just want to stay with her until she wakes up."  
  
"Well i don't usually do this but because it is late and it is obvoius you love her. I will let you stay until she wakes up." She told me making me blush a lot. Dorothy put a cast on Yumi's arm. "Now I will call Yumi's parents and explain what happen." Dorothy left the room. I stood their right by her bed. Putting my hand in my pocket and pull out a pen. I wrote on her cast...  
"I love you"  
---Ulrich  
  
'She is soo beautiful.' I thought to myself. 'She looked like an angel laying there in that beautiful dress. I must be the luckyest guy in the would to have her as my girlfriend.'  
  
Normal pov  
  
Ulrich fell asleep by Yumi's side holding her hand. The night passed quickly. In the morning Dorothy walked in and saw Ulrich there asleep by Yumi's side holding her hand. Then she lead Jeramie and Odd into the room. Odd and Jeramie walked over to Ulrich and Yumi.  
  
"Ulrich wake up." Odd said shacking him.  
  
"Yumi?" Ulrich asked still half asleep.  
  
"Wrong again Romeo." Odd teased. Ulrich was now wide awake. He look at Yumi.  
  
"How has Yumi been doing?" Asked Jeramie.  
  
"She broke her arm. But other than that she is doing fine." Ulrich replied. Then Yumi woke.  
  
"Oww my arm and head." She wispered. Yumi looked up at Ulrich.  
  
"Hey Julite." Ulrich said and gave her a kiss on her hand. "How you doing?"  
  
Yumi smiled. "Can't complain." Then Dorothy walked in.  
  
"Oh I see that Yumi is awake. So lets see if she walks." Yumi started to get out of bed with Ulrich by her side. But when she got up she fell in Ulrichs arms.  
  
"I guess I still feel a little dizzy." She told them. Yumi got up again and started to walk.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Yeah" Yumi replied.  
  
"Ok but when monday comes around you will have to stay out of class for a while." Dorothy told her as she walked out with the boys. Once again she fell into Ulrich's arms.  
  
"Sorry." Yumi told Ulrich and blushed.  
  
"It's ok. Here let me make it easier for you." Ulrich said picking up Yumi and was carring her to her dorm. When they got there Odd and Jeramie left them two alone. Ulrich put Yumi down on her bed. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well umm I guess I'll go and let you get some sleep." Ulrich started to blush too.  
  
"Umm Ulrich wait. Take this." She handed him a key. "It's a key to my dorm. Ummm...... just incase you umm... need me for Lyoko and if you can't reach me."  
  
"Ok. I'll lock the door and come to cheack up on you later. But now you need to get some sleep." Ulrich told Yumi. He gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the dorm locking the door behind him. After he left Yumi fell asleep.  
  
at the factory  
  
X.A.N.A. and Theo were just waking up.  
  
"Theo?" X.A.N.A. asked.  
  
"What is it master?" Theo also asked.  
  
"Bring me Yumi. And this time if the others get in the way..........Kill them." X.A.N.A. ordered.  
  
"Yes master." Theo responded to the order and walked out of the factory. Towards the school. 


	10. Theo returns

At the cafeteria Odd was eating everything in sight and Ulrich was just sitting there playing with his food.  
  
"You ok Ulrich?" Jeramie asked.  
  
"Yea man you seem out of it today." Odd commented in between his chewing.  
  
"What oh i'm fine. Just wondering about Yumi." Ulrich responed.  
  
"I sware you worry for Yumi as much as Jeramie worries for Aelita." Odd joked. Then he thought of something. "Hey guy i just thought of something important."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself Odd." Jeramie teased. While Ulrich laughed.  
  
"No really." Odd stated.  
  
"O.k. what is the important thing that you thought of." Ulrich asked.  
  
"Well i was thinking if Aelita didn't finish de-activeing all the towers then where are X.A.N.A. and Theo. I mean i know we knocked them out but they can't stay forever that way, Right?" Odd told Ulrich and Jeramie. The two boy mouth were open at Odd's thought.  
  
"I don't know what is more suprizing. The fact that Odd figured that out or the fact that I didn't figure that out." Jeramie said only being half serious.  
  
"I'm gonna go check up on Yumi. Here Odd you can have the rest of my breakfast." Ulrich said giving his food to Odd and leaving before he or Jeramie could commented.  
  
At Yumi's dorm  
  
Yumi was woke up and sat on her bed looking into her mirror. She tryed to stand up but fell still being dissy a bit. She sat their on her bed staring into the mirror. Then she saw on her neck a burn from where the shock collar used to be. Yumi started to cry.  
  
'Not only was I tortured by X.a.n.a. and Theo. . . Now I have a daily reminder of what happened' Yumi thought to her self. Then their was a knock on the door and wipped her tears away. "Who is it?" Questioned Yumi.  
  
"Ulrich" Ulrich responed.  
  
"Come in." She said to him. He unlock the door and walked in.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" asked Ulrich being very concerned..  
  
"Well I am still dizzy and I have a headache. But besides that and my arm I am ok." Yumi answered sounding a little depressed.  
  
"Just ok?" Ulrich question wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Well..." She showed him the burn on her neck. Yumi's eye's watered a bit. "Not only was I tortured by X.a.n.a. and Theo now I have a daily reminder of what happened." Ulrich was speechless. He walked over and sat down next to Yumi and held her in his arms. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Where the heck are you?" It was Yumi's dad.  
  
"At school in my dorm." She replied.  
  
"Well i don't care if you were shocked or broke your arm. You have ten minutes to get her or you know what whould happen." Yumi's dad said in a threat way.  
  
"But dad please it's gonna at least take 15 minutes in my condiction." She tryed to explain to her father but he hung up on her.  
  
"What's wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked.  
  
" I have ten minutes to get home or.." She started to explain to her boyfriend.  
  
"Or what?" He asked again.  
  
" Or he will get real mad." She thought of an excuse.  
  
"Ok but let me help you get home." he said as he picked her up. Eight minutes later they were at Yumi's House.  
  
"Thank You so much Ulrich I owe you big time." She told him. She kissed him good bye as she went in the house but she did say "See ya tomorrow Ulrich!" The door close as Ulrich walked away.  
  
As he was walking back to the school somthing hit him hard in the back. Then he was on the gound motionless. Behind him was Theo carrying a baseball bat. The same bat that Yumi was hit with. He stood over Ulrich's body.  
  
"X.A.N.A. did say to kill any one who got in the way." Theo commented as he walked past Ulrich's body. "Now to Yumi's house I go."  
  
ME: Well that is the end of that chapter. so how did you like it?  
  
MARGE(evilside of me): You killed Ulrich! And I thought I was the evil one!  
  
ME: Well just because he was motionless doesn't mean he is dead.  
  
MARGE: You mean he is alive?  
  
ME: Maybe. Opps I said to much.........wait till next chapter to find out. 


	11. He's back

At Yumi's house...  
  
Yumi was walking in to her house with her brokin right arm and her little dizzy spells she gets now and then. Her mom saw her and ran up to Yumi and gave her a great big hug.  
  
"Oh my baby! Who done this to you?" Yumi's mom asked as she was hugging her to death.  
  
"Umm.....I don't know." She responed. 'Yea like I was going to tell her about Lyoko and how a evil dude name X.a.n.a. hippotized Theo and is trying to kill me and my friends. That would be a one way ticket to the nut house.' Yumi thought to her self.  
  
"Well your safe and that is all i care about!" Her mom told Yumi and let go of her. "Isn't that right hun?" Directing the question to Yumi's father.  
  
"That's right." He replied putting on a fake smile. But gave Yumi the 'wait till your mother is gone then we will talk' look. She didn't know why her father hated her so much. It's like she ruin his life some how but as long as mom was around he wouldn't harm her in any way.  
  
"Well i am going to go get a shower." Yumi's mom anounce to everyone. Then she left.  
  
'Oh no' Yumi thought. 'Just as my dizziness ends my mom goes upstairs to get a shower. Leaving me with him.' Refurring to her father. When they hear the shower go on her father starts yelling at her.  
  
"How the HECK did you break your arm and get shocked? I know you know." Her father yelled standing up from his set.  
  
"I told you and mom that i don't remember." Yumi Yelled back at her father.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YUMI? I WAS THINKING OF ASKING YOU TO COME TO DINNER WITH YOUR MOM AND I BUT NOW YOU CAN FORGET IT." Yumi's dad once again yelled at her.  
  
"WELL 'FYI' DAD I WOULDN'T HAVE OF GONE EVEN IF YOU ASKED ME!" She shouted. No one notice her mother walking down the stairs.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Her father screamed and slapped her. Then he saw his wife. "Lets go to dinner now." He said as he pulled his wife out of the house, close the door, dragged her into the car and drove away. Yumi just stood there shoked.  
  
One hour later at the school  
  
Odd was in Jeramies room sitting on his bed as Jeramie was talking to Aelita.  
  
"How many towers are left Aelita?" Jeramie ask her.  
  
"Now there is 4 towers left. one in each region." She responded. "I am sorry but i must go and find the rest of the towers and de-activated them. Bye." Aelita face disappered from the screen.  
  
"Hey Jeramie?" Odd asked. Jeramie turned around to see Odd.  
  
"Yeah Odd?"  
  
"Where do u think Ulrich is?"  
  
"I don't know. did you try calling his cell?"  
  
"Yeah but he isn't picking up."  
  
"Well Maybe you should try calling Yumi?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
At Yumi's house  
  
Yumi was downstairs reading a book sitting on the couch when her cellphone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Yumi it's Odd. I was wondering if Ulrich was there because he hasn't returned yet and he is not picking up his cell phone." Odd explained to Yumi.  
  
"He left an hour ago right after he dropped me off here. He should be back there by now i mean it doesn't take that long. What if somthing happened to him?!" The black hair girl yelled. She was very worried and concerned.  
  
"Yumi relax. I'm sure he just went to the park or something." He said trying to confort his friend.  
  
"THEN WHY ISN"T HE PICKING UP HIS CELL PHONE!" Yumi screamed into the phone.  
  
"Ulrich must of forgot to charge it again. Relax. If he doesn't come back in 10 more mintues then Jeramie and I will got out to look for him. In the mean time you just sit down and try not to hurt your self." Odd reasured his friend.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Odd. Bye." She hung up her cell phine and put it up on the counter.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"I can't wait any longer!" Yumi yelled aloud while walking to the kitchen. Then she stopped and notice that the front door was open. "That's strange I thought that my dad closed the door" Once again talking to her self as she was walking up to it. She looked outside and saw nothing. "That's weird I must be losing my mind." The black haired girl said as she closed the door and turned around. Right in front of her she saw Theo carrying a baseball bat.  
  
"Hello Yumi dear." He said in a devilish tone.  
  
"God do i wish Ulrich was here." Yumi said.  
  
"He's not coming back Yumi. I killed him with this very bat." Theo told her holding up the baseball bat.  
  
"No" Wispered the girl with fear.  
  
"Yes but don't worry I won't use the bat on you. I can take you down my self AND with some help from choloform." He drops that bat and takes out a rag with cholofrom on it. As Theo tries to punch Yumi he grabs her broken right arm and twistted it.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" She sceamed with pain. Theo puts the rag to her mouth and nose as she was breathing. At first Yumi felt nothing but then she got dizzy and fainted. He takes out his cell phone and calls X.a.n.a.  
  
"I got her and now continuing with part to." Theo said.  
  
"Good I'll be waiting." X.a.n.a. replied. Then Theo hang the phone up, picked up Yumi and the baseball bat and left.  
  
5 more minutes later  
  
In Jeramies dorm room  
  
"Well I'm ready to go out and look for Ulrich now." Odd told Jeramie.  
  
"Yup me too." Jeramie responed to Odd. But right before they left to look for Ulrich, X.a.n.a. popped up on the computer.  
  
"Well hello Jeramie and Odd. I see Ulrich isn't there. Well I must say I am going to miss him." X.a.n.a. laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about X.a.n.a." Odd yelled.  
  
"Ulrich is dead Odd, Theo killed him for me." X.a.n.a informed the two boy's. " I would have thought that Yumi would tell you but oh wait she can't because she is in Lyoko with Aeltia."  
  
"What do you mean!" Jeramie yelled surprized that someone else know how to trancefer people to Lyoko.  
  
"I transefered her there. And Opps I think i may have messed up the De-veritlazation program again. What a shame." X.a.n.a. once again laughed. "I would love to stay and chat but I got to go to Lyoko and kill two girls." He disappeared into Lyoko and then the computer screan went blank.  
  
"Oh my god. He killed Ulrich and is gonna kill Yumi and Aelita! Jeramie we got to do something!" Yelled Odd.  
  
"I'm thinking as fast as I can!" Jeramie yelled back at Odd.  
  
"Oh I can't believe Theo kill Ulrich! I want revenge!" Odd cried aloud.  
  
"Well I think I would remember if I was killed Odd." A familiar voice said. Both Odd and Jeramie turned around to see a boy with brown hair standing their.  
  
"Ulrich!" Yelled both Jeramie and Odd.  
  
"We thought Theo killed you." explained Odd.  
  
"Almost." Ulrich said rubbing his back.  
  
"I got a plan!" Jeramie screamed with excitement.  
  
"Good tell us when we get to the factory. And on the way to the factory tell me what gonna happen to Yumi and Aelita." Ulrich ordered as they three boys went to the factory.  
  
In Lyoko  
  
Aleita was running to the passage tower to get to the desert region to de-activate the last tower when she saw a person on the ground. She walked up to it and realize that it was Yumi. The pink hair girl dragged her to the passage tower.  
  
"Yumi. Yumi please wake up." Aelita begged while shacking the black hair girl. Then Yumi started to wake up.  
  
"Aelita how did I get here?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I do not know Yumi but if it helps I can got to the top platform and see when you got here." Aelita told her.  
  
"Yeah that would be great thatnks." Yumi replied. Aelita went up to the top platform and looked at the trancefer information.  
  
"Yumi you came here 3 minutes ago. And X.a.n.a. has messed up the de-veritlatzation program again." Aelita quickly informed Yumi.  
  
"Oh man!" Yumi yelled and then she realized that her right arm wasn't broken. "Aelita how come my right arm isn't broken any more?"  
  
"Well when you come to Lyoko you need to be in perfect fighting conditon so your arm is healed until you return back to earth." She explained to Yumi. "Don't worry though I am sure Ulrich, Odd, and Jeramie are on there way." When Yumi heard Ulrich's name she remember that he was dead. And started to cry.  
  
"Aelita, Theo killed Ulrich." Yumi cried.  
  
"Oh." Aelita walked over and patted Yumi on the back. "There, there. It's ok. Lets go to the desert region and de-activate the last tower so we can return to the past."  
  
"Ok." she said as the two girls jumped and went to the desert region. Little did they know that X.a.n.a. was waiting there for them.  
  
at the factory  
  
Jeramie, Odd, and Ulrich walk into the elevator and was going down to the supper catulater(sorry can spell) room to get Theo. The three boys walked out of the elevator to Theo.  
  
"Oh my god this isn't possible I killed you!'" Theo told Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed Theo and tied him up.  
  
"Well obviously you didn't do a good job killing me now did you?" Ulrich told Theo while he was tied up. "Now Jeramie what's your plan?"  
  
"Well first I will trancefer you to Lyoko because Yumi, and X.a.n.a. think your dead. Next I will go down to the core and fix the de-veritlatzation problem leaving Odd in control. Then Odd will direct you where to go and tell you if there is any monster stuff like that. Last Aelita sould reach the tower and you and Yumi should be safe. Now let me conect to Lyoko and see how every one is doing." Jeramie explained. He sat in the chair and was typing on the computer.  
  
"Odd don't kill me ok?" Ulrich teased his friend.  
  
"Don't worry you won't die on my watch." Odd said with confadence.(sp?)  
  
"Aelita got Yumi and they are in the desert region going for the last tower. Oh no X.a.n.a. is waiting there for him. Both of the girls life points are at 100 but yumi doesn't have her fan! She is toast without her fan!" Jeramie told the two boys.  
  
"Well now there is no time to lose." Ulrich said. As he walked in the elevator.  
  
"Good luck." Odd said as the elevator door closed and went to the scanner room. Once the elevator got to the scanner room Ulrich walked in his scanner.  
  
"Trancefer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, Veritlatzation!" Jeramie said. But when Ulrich got to Lyoko he wasn't near Yumi or Aelita.  
  
"Umm Jeramie where is everyone?" Ask Ulrich.  
  
"Your a mile north of the girls sorry this is as close as I could get you. He is Odd taking over now." Jeramie answered.  
  
"Hiya Ulrich." Odd said.  
  
In lyoko with Aelita and Yumi  
  
Aelita and Yumi were out of the passage tower heading toward the activated tower when someone stepped in there way.  
  
"Oh my god it's X.a.n.a." Aeltia yelled. Yumi reached to get her fan but it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this Yumi?" X.a.n.a. asked holding up Yumi's fan and then breaking it in half.  
  
"On no. There is no way my luck can be this bad." Yumi said.(a/n Yes i got that line from 'I,robot')  
  
"Well I fugured that we could have a little fight to the death." X.a.n.a. said evilly.  
  
============================================================  
  
Sorry that i didn't updated it in a while i had a writers block. I hope you like it so far. Unfortunally this story is gonna end sonner or later. please review.  
  
preview for next chapter.  
  
"X.a.n.a. tell me why you want me dead first what is your plan!" Yelled Yumi.  
  
end preview 


	12. The Lyoko Fight

..........In Lyoko........  
  
"Oh great just what I need" Yumi said while backing up a bit.  
  
"What's wrong Yumi? Sad that now you dont have any weapond or scared that now you r defenseless." X.a.n.a. teased Yumi.  
  
"Shut up X.a.n.a.!" Yumi yelled. Getting into possition to fight.  
  
"Let the fight begin." X.a.n.a. evilly said as he was taking out two swords.  
  
"That's not fair!" Screamed Aelita as Yumi was trying to think of a way to get out of this.  
  
"Well sorry but I don't play fair. Besides I don't want to kill you both with one sword." Laughed X.a.n.a. By this time Yumi back up right next to Aelita.  
  
"Um Yumi do you have any ideas?" Aelita nevaously asked.  
  
"Yeah I got one but you have to stay behind me at all times. Whatever you do, do NOT fight." Yumi answered.  
  
"But Yumi I can't just sit around and watch you get hurt and die." The pink haired girl protested.  
  
"Aelita just do what I say." Yumi ordered. Then she walked a few steps up to X.a.n.a. "Hey X.a.n.a. you jerk, I'm waiting here for ya but it seems that you are to scared to move."  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" X.a.n.a. yelled growing angery.  
  
"I don't think, I know." Yumi taunted him.  
  
"You asked for it!" He manage to yell while running towards Yumi ready to attack with his two swords. But then Yumi dived to the right. Unfortunally, she got hit a little by the sword and lost ten life points. "You have no weaponds you are helpless!"  
  
"I think you are fogeting something." She told him.  
  
"What?" He said annoyed.  
  
"This!" Then Yumi put her hands on the side of the head. "Telekinesis!" She screamed as she started to glow pink. X.a.n.a.'s two swords bent into a ball and she threw them far away. She took her hands off her head.  
  
............at the factory.  
"How you doing down there, Jeramie?" Odd asked.  
  
"Well I got a lot to do down here Odd." Asnwered Jermaie a little annoyed. "How are things in Lyoko doing?"  
  
"Yumi has 90 lifepoint, Aelita has 100 lifepoints, and even though Ulrich isnt even near there yet he still has 100 lifepiont." Odd responded.  
  
........In Lyoko where Ulrich is.........  
  
"Hey... Odd? How.... far away .....am I?" Ulrich said in between breaths.  
  
"About 3/4 of a mile." Odd told him.  
  
"How are the girls doing? And how is Jeramie doing?" The brown haired boy asked.  
  
"Well Jeramie still has a lot to do. Yumi has 90 life points and Aelita has 100 life points." Odd once again responded. "But if it would cheer you up, what Yumi did was awsome. She use her power to make a metal ball with X.a.n.a's two sword and threw them far away. It was cool."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better. Just keep an eye on Yumi ok?" Ulrich once again asked.  
  
"Don't you mean keep an eye on Yumi AND Aelita?" Odd teased.  
  
"Umm yea." Ulrich blushed.  
  
"Ok just hurry up because there is no telling what X.a.n.a. will do next." Odd said.  
  
.........In Lyoko with Yumi, Aelita, and X.a.n.a.  
"I must say Yumi dear that did catch me by surprize. But I can beat you both anyway." X.a.n.a. said to them.  
  
"You wish!" Yumi screamed at him. Then turned to Aelita. "Aelita I need you to make rocks and when your done with that make yourself a safty center thingy. Okay?"  
  
"A safty center thingy?" Aelita questioned. X.a.n.a. threw a punch at Yumi. She just missed it.  
  
"Like a wall." Yumi try to explain and fight at the same time. She got hit again and lost 5 more life points. "Hurry!" Aelita noded and went to her knees. Then she sang a solid note. Four Yumi size rocks appeared. She sang the note again and created a little wall to stay behind for safty.  
  
"Telekinesis!" Yumi screamed as she put her hands on the side of her head. Once again glowing pink. One of the rocks Aelita made started to fly up towards X.a.n.a. He got hit and flew backwards. But when he got up he ran and punched right threw it and the rock shattered. X.a.n.a. went for Yumi but she got another rock, jumped on it and went up.  
  
"Why you little jerk!" X.a.n.a. yelled jumping to get Yumi. Both Yumi and Aelita laughed.  
  
"Well if I cant get you then I will get Aelita." Aelita froze for a second and then ran. X.a.n.a. chased after her. Yumi got another rock and put it in the pathway of Aelita.  
  
"Aelita jump on the rock." Yumi quickly told Aelita. Aelita ran and jumped on the rock and the rock went up in the air. Then Yumi on her rock came down and griened (a/n u know when those skateboarders slide down those railing they call it griending i think) the little wall and back flipped off her rock onto Aelita's. Yumi's rock went into X.a.n.a. But once again X.a.n.a. punched thought it. Aelita looked at Yumi and realize that she didn't look to good.  
  
"Yumi? Are you ok?" Aelita asked. But X.a.n.a. realized what was wrong and answered for her.  
  
"Aw it seems that the telekinesis is wearing Yumi out what a shame. It's only a matter of time now." X.a.n.a. taunted them.  
  
...........At the factory.  
Jeramie came up from the core.  
  
"Let me talk to Ulrich." Jeramie ordered.  
  
"Sure thing." Odd said as he jumped out of his seat letting Jeramie sit there. Then he put the head set on.  
  
"Hi Ulrich." Jeramie started to make conversation.  
  
"Hey. Give me some good news Jeramie." Ulrich said while running.  
  
"I got very bad news and little good news. Which one you wanna hear first?" Jeramie asked.  
  
"The bad news." Ulrich replied.  
  
"Well i cant fix the de-vertalazation program because i keep on getting shock, Yumi has 85 lifepoints left, Aeltia has 100, and all the Telekinesis has wore Yumi out. It's only a matter of time now." Jeramie explained.  
  
"And whats the good news?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Well... that they both are alive." Jeramie said.  
  
"One last thing..... How far away am I?" Ulrich asked again.  
  
"1/4 mile. Hurry up!" Odd shouted from the back round.  
  
.........With Yumi And Aelita...........  
  
Yumi was on her knees with her hands still on the side of her head.  
  
"Aelita I don't know how much longer I can take of this." Yumi told Aelita.  
  
"You can do it Yumi." Aelita reasured Yumi.  
  
"I am tired of waiting." Said an annoyed X.a.n.a. He went over to the last rock picked it up and threw it over into the one with both Aelita and Yumi on it. The rock broke and the two girls fell to the ground. They both lost 5 life points and Aelita was knocked out. Yumi on the other hand wason the ground trying to get up. She looked over to see Aeltia was knocked out.  
  
"Aeltia wake up. Please wake up." Yumi begged. But there was no move ment from the pink headed girl. Then X.a.n.a. walked over and kicked Yumi. She roled over with pain.  
  
"To tell you the truth Yumi I wanted you to die first and I wanted all your friends to watch." X.a.n.a. told her and puched her. She now was down to 70 life points. He kicked her two more times and was now down to 60 life points.  
  
The black haired girl was trying to defeaned herself but was to week to. Then she saw a boy with brown hair coming towards them.  
  
"X.a.n.a. tell me why you want me dead first what is your plan!" Yelled Yumi. Trying to stall her death.  
  
"Well Yumi dear, you are the main key to the group. If I were to kill you first Ulrich would be sad and just would be waiting to die. So I would grant his wish. Then Odd would be to depress to fight and would also want to die. And once again I will grant his wish. Last there would be Jeramie with Aelita who I would both kill at once. But it doesnt matter now because Ulrich Is dead and you will soon be joining him. Oh and say 'HI' to Ulrich for me!" X.a.n.a. explianed.  
  
Yumi saw that the person running up to them was Ulrich.  
  
"Tell him yourself!" Yumi mangae to scream. Then Ulrich came running up and cut him with his sword. Causing X.a.n.a. to fall over with. Ulrich went over to Yumi. She gave him a hug.  
  
"I thought Theo killed you!" Yumi cryed.  
  
"And miss out on all the action I don't think so." Ulrich joked. Then as the two were about to kiss they heared a scream. They turned and saw X.a.n.a. holding Aeltia.  
  
"Leave her alone X.a.n.a.!" Jeramie yelled over the intercome.  
  
"Any thing you all want to say to Aeltia before she dies?" X.a.n.a. teased. Yumi got up and walked over to X.a.n.a.  
  
"You would really kill the only thing keeping you alive?" Yumi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" X.a.n.a. asked lossing his grip on Aelita.  
  
"Well Aeltia is the only reason why we keep Lyoko on. Kill her and we will turn off Lyoko." Yumi explian.  
  
"Well your right." X.a.n.a. said as he threw Aeltia to the ground. Both Yumi and Ulrich watch Aelita hit the ground. X.a.n.a. pulled out a knife and stabbed Yumi. Yumi open her mouth to scream but no sound came out.  
  
"Yumi!" Both Ulrich and Aeltia yelled. Then X.a.n.a. pulled the knife out of Yumi.  
  
"Well it looks like I win after all. Bye everyone." X.a.n.a. said as he disapeared. Ulrich ran over to Yumi and caught her before she fell.  
  
"She is loseing a life point every second Aelita get to the tower and de-activated Quick! She has less then one minute!" Jeramie yelled over the intercome. Aelita didn't waste any time and ran toward the tower.  
  
"Yumi you can't leave me! You can't!" Ulrich cried.  
  
"Aeltia is almost to the tower! Hang on Yumi." Odd yelled over the intercome.  
  
"15 more second." Jeramie said. Aeltia ran into the tower and flew up onto the second platform. And put her hand on the scanner.  
  
"Ulrich I love you." Yumi cried.  
  
"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich also cryed.  
  
Aeltia....  
  
Code:  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...." Odd counted in the backround over the intercome. Then Yumi's head fell back.  
  
Lyoko  
  
"Return to the Past now!" Jeramie shouted and pressed the enter key.  
  
================================================  
  
Muhahahahahaha cliff hanger. Will Yumi survive? Only I know. But I  
  
will update sooner if all who reads this reviews. 


	13. Is she dead?

this is the last chapter i will miss all of you...sniff sniff lol please review b/c this the last chapter of the story. i will be writing a new story soon maybe....(in fo about newstory at bottom) On with the last chapter of X.a.n.a.'s attack

==========================================================

"Return to the past now!" The blond boy shouted as a blue light engulfed the earth. Red beems came out of Theo eyes as he fainted.

In the Past

Ulrich pro

I was holding Yumi in my arms and the next thing I know was that I was in my dorm. Hearing Odd's loud snores. But then it hit me like a ton of brick........Yumi. Did she survive? I ran to Odd and woke him up.

"Odd get Jeramie we have to go and check on Yumi!" I yelled putting on his shirt.

"Right." Odd replied getting his cell phone out and dailing Jeramie's number. Why didn't I think of that? Oh well no time got to get to Yumi.

We ran to the hall way and saw that Jeramie was running towards us. But I didn't stop to wait for him. I kept on running down til i reached Yumi's dorm.

"Yumi? Yumi! Are you there? Are you ok?" I said while pounding the door. No answer. Then both Jeramie and Odd caught up to me. I tried to open the door but it was lock. Jeramie took out a metal slide thingy and picked the lock. The door open.

"Yumi?" I said as I ran in. Looking around I found nothing. Her bed was unmade like she was sleeping there. I put my hand on her bed. It was still warm.

"She didn't make it." Jeramie said. My eyes started to water.

"She made it just wait and see she will return any minute she just taking some time from returning from the past." I told him. She couldn't be dead. She just can't be.

"Ulrich she is dead." Odd finally spoke up. I fell to my knees and buryed my face in her bed.

"Who's dead?" All three of us spun around to see a girl wearing black pj's and haveing black hair walking in the door.

.........Normal pro.........

"YUMI!" Screamed Odd, Jeramie, and of corse Ulrich. They all tackled her with a big hug all at once. She fell to her bed. Soon it was only Ulrich hugging her.

"I thought X.a.n.a.killed you." Ulrich said breaking the hug so he could gaze into her eyes. Yumi smiled.

"And miss out on all the action I don't think so." She said. Ulrich kissed her.

"Well thats our cue to leave. Come on Odd." Jeramie joked.

"But I wanna see what happens." Odd also joked. The two boys left leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone. After a long and pasionate kiss Ulrich deside that if he want to stay awake though science then he better go.

"Well I better go. You know ....so Odd can make fun of me." Ulrich told her. He started out the door when he was stopped by Yumi.

"Ulrich wait. Um here a key just in case you can't reach me for Lyoko." Yumi handed him a key. He gave her one last kiss before walking ou the door. Yumi went to sleep fast after having hard days in the past.

......Ulrich's and Odd's dorm......................

"So what happen?" Odd bugged him.

"Nothing we just kissed that's all." Ulrich said trying no to mention the key to Yumi's dorm she had gave him.

"Oh really then what is in your hand?" Odd asked.

"Oh this? Um this is a key to Yumi's dorm just incase we can reach her for Lyoko." Ulrich explaind.

"Right." Odd tease not buying the story he had bin told. "Well I am very tried so I will be sleeping now." Odd fell asleep fast. Soon Ulrich did too.

..........Jeramie's dorm...........

"How's Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"Oh she is fine." Jeramie answered. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Jeramie you look tried. Go get some sleep. I am sure I will talk to you again in the moring." Aeltia suggusted.

"Ok. Be safe Aeltia." Jeramie ordered. He was about to get off when Aelita said somtehing.

"Oh and Jeramie. Even thought the meaning is still a little fuzzy to me I want to said that I love you."

"I love you too Aelita." Jeramie manage to say be for falling asleep.

if any one is wondering about Theo.

Theo doesn't remember anything and is back on his normal routine again.

THE END

==========================================

Well that is the end of my first fanfic. plz review.

o yea bout the other story i am going to make....

It will be called 'The Princess, I"

In Japan the king and queen had a daughter. But the dark people ruled by the dark person(corny i know haven't thought of a name yet) Deside if the dark person married the princess he would rule Japan. So the king and queen she her to france where she will live with a family. 16 years later while attend a broading school with her friends X.a.n.a. sends the princess's where abouts to the dark person. He come after her. o and if you cant guess the princesses name is Yumi. Will she be taken away and be forse to marry???? (parings YxU AxJ)


End file.
